


Just A Dream

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Love Confessions, Sort Of, Sweet, and Chat really doesn’t know how to feel about that, or in which Ladybug kind of admits to Chat she has feelings for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: “And well, I really don’t know for sure,” Ladybug said, hesitantly gazing up at him. “But I thought, well, I might as well give it a try, if you wanted to. So when you asked me on a date, I just. . . . I didn’t think. I said yes, and once I realized what I did, I couldn’t bring myself to take it back. Not that I want to!” she added hastily when she saw Chat’s expression. “I really do want to be here, but I’m confused, I guess. About my feelings. And I’m sorry to get your hopes up for no reason but I really do enjoy spending time with you and I just wanted to—”“Bug,” a voice said suddenly. Chat’s head shot up to see Plagg hovering over them. “Just get to the point already.”“Plagg!” Tikki scolded, dragging him away. “Let them have their moment!”Written for Day 4: Disguises for Ladynoir July.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812397
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I keep wanting to write Chat’s unrequited love for Ladybug, but then I end up writing LB falling for him instead because I’m Ladynoir trash and just want him to be happy. Oops. I’m not entirely happy with how this turned out, but I hope you like it :)

Later on, Chat would look upon the memory with nothing but fondness. Sitting on a random rooftop filled with candles and rose petals, the night sky littered with bright stars. His lady sitting next to him, laughing and exchanging pleasant banter. Shyly letting small details about her life slip, as he in turn let slip details as well. And finally, the confession, the promise she’d given him. . . .

He would argue that it had been one of the best nights of his life.

When Chat had jokingly asked Ladybug to come on a date with him right after an akuma attack, he’d expected her customary, “no, I’m busy,” or “we’re superheroes, Chat, we can’t just hang out casually in public.” It was normal. It was what always happened. He was used to it by now.

Which was why he definitely hadn’t expected her answer to be any different.

“Sure, minou,” she’d said, not taking her eyes off the now-purified akuma as it fluttered away. “When do you want to do it?”

Chat spluttered. He was unsure how to move forward with this sudden development. “Wait, but I—I thought—”

Ladybug turned and gave him a sly smile. “You thought what?”

Chat clamped his mouth shut. “Friday night,” he said, “let’s meet at the Eiffel Tower. Wear a disguise underneath your suit.”

Ladybug nodded. If he’d bothered to look, he would have seen a slight brush of color across her cheeks. But at that moment, all Chat wanted to do was go home and scream into his pillow.

And of course, that was precisely what he had done.

Three days later, Chat was frantically setting up the same rooftop where he’d first confessed to Ladybug, fully convinced this was a dream. There was just no way he’d been this lucky. How had _Ladybug_ suddenly agreed to come on a date with him? Had something happened with the other boy? Had she gotten rejected and was using Chat as a second choice?

He immediately backtracked on the idea. No, his lady would never do that. She was a lot of things, but she’d never intentionally hurt him like that.

So then how had she agreed? There was no way she’d _actually_ want to go on the date with him, unless. . . .

Unless she actually had feelings for him.

But that wasn’t possible. . . . right?

Chat thought this was too good to possibly be reality.

He pinched himself.

It wasn’t a dream.

Chat stepped back and admired his handiwork, pushing the possibility to the back of his mind. The rooftop had been transformed the same way he’d done months ago. Candles lighting up the area, rose petals scattered around, and a blanket laying on the ground. It was half an hour before he was supposed to meet Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower. He took out his baton and texted her to meet him at the rooftop instead, before gazing up at the stars and mulling over his thoughts.

He couldn’t believe it. She’d _actually_ agreed to come on a date with him. This wasn’t a dream; this was reality. And despite wanting this ever since he’d first met her, Chat couldn’t help but doubt the fact that it was actually happening.

But before he could overthink it, he heard a soft _thump_ behind him. He whirled around to see Ladybug delicately land on the rooftop, and he watched as she took in the sight around them. She blinked in awe at the candles and rose petals. Of course, she had seen it before, but something in her eyes told Chat it meant more to her this time than the last.

_Why?_

“I—wow,” Ladybug breathed. “This is beautiful, Chat.”

Just like she’d said the last time.

Chat grabbed a rose from the railing and walked up to her. He offered the rose to her. She took it, and Chat took one of her hands and brought it to his lips. “I’m glad you like it,” he murmured as he pecked a kiss to her knuckles.

If he’d looked up, he would have seen her blush.

“So.” Ladybug gently pulled her hand away from him. “Shall we sit down?”

“Y-yeah.”

Chat walked over to the blanket and sat down cross-legged. Ladybug sat down beside him, biting her lip as she twiddled with the rose he’d given her. She seemed nervous, for some reason. That was another thing he found strange; they were always comfortable around one another. The banter tended to flow easily, and when it didn’t. . . .

What had changed?

“So,” Chat said, clearing his throat. “Did you wear a disguise underneath like I asked, bugaboo?”

Ladybug shot him a glare at the nickname as she said, “I did.”

“Great.” Chat sheepishly rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. “I—well, I didn’t really know what you wanted to do, so I asked you to wear a disguise just in case we went to watch a movie or something. Or we could always just, uh, stay here. And maybe give our kwamis a chance to interact for a bit.”

Damnit, now _he_ was being anxious around her. What had happened to his smooth lines and suave puns?

“We um, can stay here,” Ladybug said. “You _are_ wearing a mask underneath, right?”

Chat nodded before saying, “claws in.”

“Spots off.”

Both of their suits vanished. He looked up to see Ladybug wearing a red top with black leggings. Her hair was out, and a red mask was fitted on her face. She smiled sheepishly at him.

“I wasn’t sure if I should wear something formal or not, so I—” her eyes widened as she took in his outfit.

“It’s okay, bugaboo,” Chat said with a grin. “I’m far from formal, anyways.”

Chat was in a black hoodie and sweatpants. He had the hood pulled over his head, and a black mask, similar to the one he wore as his alter ego, was fixed on his face. He watched as Ladybug took him in. He saw the exact moment she registered what he was wearing as her lips parted in disbelief.

_“No.”_

“Do you like it?”

“How did—how did you even _get_ that?” she stammered, pointing at his hoodie with a trembling hand.

“Saw it at a store and I couldn’t resist.” Chat looked proudly down at his attire. For the most part, his outfit was fine. The thing he knew that bothered Ladybug, however, was his black hoodie. It had a pattern of small, yellow bananas all throughout the design—a nod to the time he’d been Bananoir.

“Oh my god, you’re ridiculous.” Ladybug was trying her best to hold back a laugh.

“Come on, it’s not _that_ bad.”

“Please don’t tell me you wear that in your civilian life.”

He simply grinned. “And what if I do?”

She gave him a deadpan look. “If I ever catch you wearing that in public, Chat, I swear I’ll throw you off the Eiffel Tower.”

Chat pressed a hand to his heart dramatically. _“Meowuch,_ my lady, you wound me.”

“It’d be worth it to get rid of that ridiculous hoodie.” Chat pouted, and Ladybug reached over and bumped his nose with a finger. There was a smug smile on her face. “What? It’s true.”

“You’d never do that,” Chat declared. “You love me too much.”

In an instant, their easy banter broke. Silence suddenly befell the two. Instead of her usual, “we’ll see about that, _chaton,”_ Chat turned to see Ladybug give him a weak smile followed by a nervous blush.

Well, _that_ was new.

“Speaking of, my lady,” he said, “you never _did_ tell me why you agreed to this date. Did you finally fall for my dashing good looks?” he wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Or _purrhaps_ you’ve been in love with me all along and finally realized?”

Ladybug seemed to blush harder at the statement. “Don’t let it get to your head, kitty,” she said hotly, but her cheeks were still very, very pink.

“Oh?” Chat leaned closer; far enough to still be respecting her personal boundaries, but close enough to see her get flustered. “And why’s that?”

Ladybug _actually_ getting flustered? Because of _him?_ That wasn’t something that happened everyday.

“I. . . .” she hesitated, her gaze flitting to the rose in her hand. “I’d just like to try this out.”

Chat stilled. “Try this. . . . out?” He wasn’t sure exactly what she meant.

“I just. . . . I don’t know, Chat.” Ladybug bit her lip and looked away. “I don’t know how, but I’ve suddenly started seeing you in a different light, and I. . . .” she trailed off. “I don’t really know how I feel about you,” she whispered, “but I know you mean more to me than just a friend.”

He dropped the teasing remarks, speechless. “Oh,” he breathed.

“And well, I really don’t know for sure,” Ladybug said, hesitantly gazing up at him. “But I thought, well, I might as well give it a try, if you wanted to. So when you asked me on a date, I just. . . . I didn’t think. I said yes, and once I realized what I did, I couldn’t bring myself to take it back. Not that I want to!” she added hastily when she saw Chat’s expression. “I really _do_ want to be here, but I’m confused, I guess. About my feelings. And I’m sorry to get your hopes up for no reason but I really do enjoy spending time with you and I just wanted to—”

“Bug,” a voice said suddenly. Chat’s head shot up to see Plagg hovering over them. “Just get to the point already.”

“Plagg!” Tikki scolded, dragging him away. “Let them have their moment!”

“The point is,” Ladybug continued, seemingly unbothered by their kwami’s shenanigans, “that I want to try and make this work. See if I actually. . . . if I actually might have feelings for you.” She looked up at him as she bit her lip. “Is that okay?”

“Oh,” Chat said, still slightly confused with everything that was going on. Was this still a dream? He had absolutely no idea. “I don’t have anything against that, my lady.”

No, he wasn’t going to overthink this. He wasn’t going to be a fanboy and go scream into his pillow when this was all over. This was the first time he’d seen Ladybug act so sincere, and he wasn’t about to ruin it.

“I—okay,” she said quietly. “So you’re okay with this. . . . even if I might have feelings for someone else? You’re okay with me doing this?”

Chat suddenly realized what she was going through. Her feelings were torn; on the one hand, she still had feelings for the other boy, but on the other hand, she claimed she was beginning to have feelings for _him_ and therefore wanted to see if they were real or not.

One might say she was leading him on.

But Chat didn’t see it like that. He saw it as his chance to finally woo her. He saw it as a chance to spend more time with her. He saw it as a way to help her validate what she was feeling, and—hopefully—help her see what she really felt for him.

Perhaps that was selfish of him, but at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to mind. His lady was giving him a _chance._ An opportunity. A way to make his dream reality.

He wasn’t about to give that away.

“I’m okay with it,” he said, and Ladybug’s face instantly lit up.

And so they talked. The two of them spent the rest of their time together simply letting themselves loose, talking about themselves, their families and friends, anything and everything. Once the initial awkwardness wore off, they were back to their normal selves. There was their banter, the nicknames, and of course, the puns. Chat found himself not wanting the night to end, but of course, it had to at some point. Several hours later, the two of them finally got to their feet, ready to leave.

“I had a good time tonight,” Ladybug murmured as she transformed. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Yeah,” Chat whispered as she got out her yo-yo and swung into the night, his cheeks bright red. “We definitely should.”

That night, his dreams were filled with candles and rose petals, of laughter and pleasant banter, of a beautiful lady sitting by his side, whispering a promise. One that he hoped would stay as reality.

And that dream, he was safe to say, lasted.


End file.
